


Чужие проблемы

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: – Меня зовут Стайлз Стилински, и я решаю чужие проблемы. – Это Стайлз всегда говорит при знакомстве, именно с этими словами он дает свои пафосные визитки из картона цвета слоновой кости и улыбается так, что ему хочется верить.





	Чужие проблемы

**Author's Note:**

> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].  
> Автор: счастливый_год

ㅤㅤ– Меня зовут Стайлз Стилински, и я решаю чужие проблемы. – Это Стайлз всегда говорит при знакомстве, именно с этими словами он дает свои пафосные визитки из картона цвета слоновой кости и улыбается так, что ему хочется верить. 

ㅤㅤОн всегда был таким. Всегда знал, что сказать учителю, дабы тот поставил ему нормальную оценку за несделанное домашнее задание, всегда знал, кому из полиции штата дать денег, чтобы тебя не потащили в суд за пьяный дебош в баре, также он всегда знал, как конкретно отмазаться от девушки, которой твой вечно пьяный лучший друг случайно сделал ребенка, или как спрятать оружие и какого адвоката нанять, если ты случайно пристрелил левого парня на улице, но сидеть не хочешь. 

ㅤㅤДа и расценки у Стайлза небожеские. От тысячи долларов за самое мелкое дело и до пятисот за самое крупное. Для семьи цены снижены, но не убраны, потому что себестоимость тоже надо окупать. Так Стилински говорит каждому своему другу, случайно застигнутому копами, когда в его кармане было несколько грамм марихуаны. 

ㅤㅤВся его работа – «решение чужих проблем» – так сильно отвлекает, что порою он не успевает следить за своей личной жизнью, и поэтому его золотая рыбка под номером сорок пять была найдена позавчера кверху брюхом в аквариуме. Но со своими доходами Стайлз может позволить себе хоть сотню таких, и заводит он их лишь бы не чувствовать себя совсем одиноко, то есть не так, как всегда. 

ㅤㅤИ поэтому, когда позавчера Скотт сказал, что может свести Стайлза с одним своим знакомым, при этом подозрительно улыбаясь, Стилински едва не прыгал от счастья, хотя и не совсем доверял знакомым МакКолла, потому что чего стоит один Айзек, работающий в психушке, в морге и параллельно учащийся чёрт знает на кого. Чего не отнять у Айзека – так это сверхбогатых родителей и лицо ангелочка под спидами. Стайлз думает об этом, пока красивый бородатый мужик с телом Апполона орет на него. И кричит, что за его машину Стайлз будет расплачиваться чуть ли не своей душой, а Стайлз лишь улыбается как дурачок и кивает головой. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз может позволить себе хоть тридцать таких же машин, но зачем они ему, если джип всё еще ездит и он последний подарок отца? 

ㅤㅤ– Давайте обменяемся контактами и встретимся с вами через некоторое время, на данный момент я не очень уверен в том, что мы можем обсудить вопрос конструктивно, хорошо? – улыбка у Стайлза широкая, настоящая. Пускай он и осознает, что опаздывает на свое слепое свидание уже практически на тридцать минут и конца края этому конфликту не видится, потому что мужик продолжает рычать, иногда пытается схватить Стайлза за грудки, дабы хорошенько тряхнуть им в воздухе, но Стилински всегда был весьма вертлявым, поэтому миссия проваливается. 

ㅤㅤМужик практически швыряет Стайлзу в лицо свою визитку, записывает его номер телефона и срывается с места, поблескивая отлично подбитой задней фарой, что выделяет его "Камаро" в общем потоке. 

ㅤㅤ– Прости, что опоздал. Некоторые трудности на дороге, – Стайлз говорит это, таща в руках два стакана с примирительным латте, и он смотрит исключительно себе под ноги, пока идет к столику, за которым его ожидает мистер хороший-секс-на-одну-ночь, потому что дальше у Стайлза никогда не заходит, он не может себе это позволить. Работа, сами понимаете. 

ㅤㅤ– Да ты, блять, издеваешься! – когда Стилински поднимает голову, его щеки сразу становятся красивого пунцового цвета, потому что прямо сейчас перед ним именно тот мужик, с которым он ругался буквально пятнадцать минут назад, и он орет. Просто орет и трет свои виски. Стайлз никогда не видел таких агрессивных людей, и единственное, что приходит ему в голову, так это достать из своего кармана собственную визитку и протянуть её прямо ему в руки. Он не знает, зачем делает это, для чего и почему. Он просто достает одну из карточек, что разбросаны по его карманам, и протягивает её, обращая внимание на то, как другой кусок картона, до того бывший у него за пазухой, медленно планирует на землю. 

ㅤㅤБрови этого мужчины, Дерека, как сказал Скотт, взлетают к самым корням волос, практически сливаясь с ними, пока он со слегка приоткрытым ртом пялится на красивую надпись, сделанную черным витиеватым шрифтом. Такие визитки больше подошли бы для брачного агентства, а не для того, кто собирается отвечать твоим обидчикам, но Стайлз Стилински никогда не был прост. 

ㅤㅤИ поэтому сейчас он смотрит на то, как мужчина, изначально бывший в удивлении, начинает заливисто хохотать. Это самое обидное, что происходило в его жизни, и он просто не знает, как реагировать. Второй раз в своей жизни Стайлз просто не понимает, какую реакцию от него не ожидают. 

ㅤㅤ– Так это ты тот придурок! Так вот, почему Скотт так загадочно смеялся! – Стайлз абсолютно не понимает, о чем толкует этот Дерек, но в попытке скрыться наклоняется и поднимает карточку, что до того выпала из его собственного кармана. Он пробегается по ней глазами и замирает в этой согнутой позе, потому что надпись на ней объясняет все произошедшее: 

ㅤㅤ «Дерек Хейл.   
ㅤㅤ Устраиваю проблемы другим людям». 

**SSM [Sterek 18+].**


End file.
